


Stars in the Sky

by anne_ammons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Last Drabble Writer Standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: A series of drabbles written for Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 - Constellation round.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Warm Up Round: Draco/Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter represents a different week of the competition. The stories are not related. Authors were able to use the prompt in any way they could to bring the themes to life.
> 
> All drabbles are submitted anonymously and are un-betaed.

Title: Desire  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 350  
Warnings: N/A

Draco was a possessive fucker. He didn’t care to share. That much he knew — what was his, was his, so it bothered him to see that wanker, Weasley, sniffing around the object of his affections.

Weasley didn’t know, of course. No one did, least of all the bushy-haired brunette that had unknowingly captured his attention — it would have been a problem for them both. However, that did little to quell his inner beast.

He had come to covet Hermione Granger without even realizing it. It had happened slowly. While she was an annoying little swot, he had developed a begrudging admiration for her intellect — the one person who continually bested him. And as he studied her, he began to notice things - the turn of her nose, the way she chewed on a sugar quill while studying, how she went out of her way to help younger students.

Granger didn’t exude femininity, unlike those who didn’t have other qualities to compensate (read: Pansy), but Draco was sure that the body she hid under her robes would fit quite nicely with him curled around it.

And her character… She was a bloody Gryffindor with the intellect of a Ravenclaw and the heart of a Hufflepuff, always a champion for the underdog — which meant he’d never get a proper chance with her.

Therefore, he was left with the scraps he could manage, masking his interest in sneers and jibes. What else could he do? He had become quite proficient at provoking a reaction from her, because negative attention was better than nothing at all.

She rose to follow the ginger bastard. Fuck. He panicked, slipping his wand into his hand and muttered a charm to cause her books to tumble to the floor.

He stooped to help pick them up, letting his hand brush against hers innocently.

“Clumsy mudblood.”

She stilled and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

He’d make it up to her later, once it was safe for her to be his. Until then, this would have to do. This would have to keep the dragon at bay.


	2. Round 1: Leo/Lion

Title: Wish Upon a Star  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 399  
Warnings: N/A

“I’ll take the first watch tonight.”

Harry nodded; he hadn’t been himself since Ron left.

Hermione conjured a blanket and pulled it around herself as she settled on the ground outside their tent. The November nights were no longer cool — they were cold, especially when there was too little to eat.

It had been almost four months since they had left the Burrow in search of Horcruxes, not that they had much to show for it but a cursed locket and a broken friendship.

That wasn’t what weighed on her mind, though; it was what she had left behind that filled her thoughts.

She looked up at the stars, remembering another late night nearly a year ago, at the top of the astronomy tower.

_“See, that one there, that’s Leo. If we’re lucky tonight, we may catch some of the Leonids.”_

_“I took astronomy, too, you know; got an O on my O.W.L.s and everything.”_

_“Humor me, Granger. The stars are part of who I am.”_

_“Look a shooting star!”_

_“Oh? I’m surprised you aren’t telling me how it’s a superheated rock hurtling through the atmosphere.”_

_She rolled her eyes at Draco, before closing them, her lips barely moved._

_“What are you doing?”_

_She was quiet for a moment before responding. “I’m making a wish.”_

_He looked surprised._

_“Who are you? And what have you done with my girlfriend?”_

_His girlfriend. It was the first time he had called her that, the first time either of them had dared put a label on what they were to each other._

_She pretended to not notice, even though inside she was flailing._

_“What did you wish for?”_

_“I can’t tell you; otherwise, it won’t come true. You should wish for something, too.”_

_He wrapped his arms around her and buried a kiss in her hair._

_“Don’t need to. Mine has already come true.”_

How naïve they had been, thinking that navigating Draco’s task would be the hardest thing in front of them. Everything was different now.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her, wondering what it was like for him where he was, wondering if he could see the stars.

A bright light blazed across the sky for an instant, and she reflexively closed her eyes.

She dared not think beyond the immediate. The end still seemed so far away.

“Let him be okay. Let him be safe.”


	3. Week 2: Pavo (Peacock)

Title: Chosen Family  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 500  
Warnings: N/A

Draco looked up at the sky, feeling rather unsettled. The Southern sky was not familiar to him at all. He knew the Northern sky, having grown up not only seeing his namesake, but also so many of his Black family ancestors. He learned the skies as he learned their stories: names like Arcturus, Cygnus, Pollux, even Regulus and Sirius, family, stars and constellations, alike.

He had learned them all at his mother’s knee, as he learned who he was and who she wanted him to be.

My, how things had changed.

It was oddly appropriate that he was now here looking up at stars that he had never seen before and had no connection with.

He hadn’t meant to leave things between them so unsettled. In the aftermath, Hermione was anxious to find her parents and restore their memories.

But, he wasn’t ready. He still had to figure out things with his mother, because she was the only family he had left. Instead, Draco quickly learned _that_ family came with a price he was no longer willing to pay; definitely not to a woman who after everything still didn’t understand that her side had lost the war.

His mother didn’t know what he could possibly see in a Mudblood, and that’s when he realized that their ideas of family were too different and might remain so.

By then, Hermione had left, heading halfway around the world by herself because he had been too focused on trying to fix things that were best left alone.

“You’re an idiot.” Harry said when Draco showed up on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place looking like a lost puppy.

Harry handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. “Don’t fuck this up.”

He worried that he already had.

Draco looked back down at the star guide in his hands — purchased from a muggle bookshop, no less — and then back up, trying to find the Southern birds: Pavo, Grus, and Tucana.

He had no ancestors by those names, knew no stories. Each was new and different, unknown; much like the path ahead of him.

Perhaps not entirely unknown… He thought of the peacocks that had once roamed the grounds of the manor, strutting their stuff trying to impress the peahens. It seemed like grandstanding as they spread their tails and fought for dominance, but for the peacocks, picking a mate was serious business.

Hermione had accused him of grandstanding before, but he’d won her heart then and he’d do it all over, if needed.

He looked up again, focused on trying to find Pavo. It was such a small constellation. No matter, he’d learn them all, one at a time.

He’d be here as long as Hermione would let him. Hell, he planned to stay, even if she wouldn’t see him, on the off chance that if she needed him, he’d be here — because if nothing else, one thing was crystal clear to him, he knew he needed her. She was his family.


	4. Pyxis/Compass

Title: True North

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Warnings: N/A

Draco looked at the direction post in front of him. He had lost sight of the witch he had been trailing in the crowded market. If she knew she was being followed, she hadn’t let on. 

He was annoyed, of course; he needed to find her. He worried too much when he didn’t know where Granger was, and it was best for him and everyone around that he remain calm. 

He tried to stay near her, but out of her sight — like a trained lap dog, but without the lap. It was what he had been reduced to since being bitten. 

Her very essence sang to him. It was ironic, given how he had made her life miserable over the years: the one woman who would have nothing to do with him was now the one he could not do without.

In London, it was easy enough to engineer opportunities for their paths to cross. After all, Draco knew all of her habits: when she left the Ministry, what stores she shopped in. But here, in the midst of the Old City, a place filled with old magic and new, things were far more complicated.

He looked down each alley again, a growl building in his chest. He was frustrated that he couldn’t spot her tell-tale hair, so he did what came naturally, he closed his eyes and let his other senses take over.

He breathed in deeply, catching a hint of her scent. While it was mixed in with so many others, he’d know hers anywhere. It quieted his anxious heart and he waited for the familiar tug to show him the way, always drawing him towards her.

It was a half-life, but it was the best he could do, spending his nights in the alley outside her building; and his days lurking around, just out of sight. He owed this to her, to not saddle her with his affliction.

The pull in his chest pointed him in the right direction and his feet eagerly followed. He turned once more, but came to a halt; the very witch he was trying to find was standing in front of him with her wand pointed at his chest.

“Why are you here? What do you want, Malfoy?”

“You.” The word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Her face showed a range of emotions: surprise, wonder, confusion. For some reason, fear wasn’t one of them.

She put her free hand over her heart and rubbed her chest. “What is this? Why do I feel you?”

He hadn’t prepared for this. He hadn’t meant for her to see him at all, hadn’t known she was affected.

She must have seen hesitation in his eyes. 

“The truth - tell me the truth.”

He didn’t want to; he knew she wouldn’t want to hear it, but he couldn’t lie to her.

He took a deep breath and whispered the words that he had only admitted to himself. 

“You’re my mate.” 


End file.
